Hidden Usagi
by Jemma Setti
Summary: Usagi is crushed when she hears the scouts talking about outing her, so now she fights with revealing who she really is or leaving. Strangely Mamoru is the only person she can talk to. Now in Mamoru's apartment she has a tough decision to make.
1. Usagi's dilemma

Usagi sat by the lake thinking. It was amazing to her that she had managed to keep so much from everyone for so long. No one suspected she was anything but a cheerful loving ditz. And unfortunately she wouldn't have it any other way right now.  
She sighed as she looked into the reflection in the water. Reflected to her eyes was a short, blond, very sad teenager. Since Minako showed up things had become much easier for her. She now had found all four of the inner princesses, and the outers shouldn't be anything she had to worry about for some time.   
Looking again at her face she started thinking out loud, "I wonder who my parents were?" Standing Usagi started dancing around the small clearing she was in. She could vaguely remember dancing with her real mother, Kenji and Ikuko, while good people, Usagi knew were not her real parents, she had been adopted when she was four years old. The Tsukino's thought Usagi didn't remember the orphanage or the fire her family had died in, so they pretended she was theirs from birth, and Usagi didn't mind. It gave her another illusion to hide in.  
Halting her dance Usagi sighed, it was eight o clock time to run to school as if hair were on fire, it was time for her daily fight with mamoru, and it was time to once again become the klutzy ditz she was beginning to loathe. Grabbing her bag she rumpled her blouse and began running and shouting.   
"RUNNING LATE, OUTTA MY WAY PEOPLE!!!!" Shouting this she ran around the people crowding the sidewalks and dodging the occasional flying object that she knocked out of some poor pedestrians' arms. Look ahead she could see Mamoru standing directly in her path, and just like always she pretended she didn't see him and collided full force, loosing her bag and her balance.  
"Hey Odango Atama!" Mamoru growled, "Wake up, will ya!"  
"Shut Mamoru-baka! I don't have time for you today, I'm gonna be late again!" Usagi interrupted his usual string of complaints, finally tired of the old game.  
Standing and dusting herself off she looked over at Mamoru, also standing, "Sorry Mamoru-kun!" And with that she took off at full speed, thinking as she ran.  
'Good going Usa, just ruin everything! Why don't you just blow everything!' Usagi frowned as this thought entered her mind, 'What if I do just drop all of the pretenses? What if I let everyone know I'm smart and capable?' Usagi shook her head as she ran into the classroom 'but I can't' Usagi sighed as she entered the classroom 'but then I would be betraying him, and her.'   
Sliding into her seat Usagi resolved to keep up the illusion, "Gomen Haruna Sensi. . ." Usagi muttered, blushing. 'I hate this!'  
Haruna looked over at the blushing teen, "That's detention Usagi, see you after school."  
Nodding Usagi opened her textbook and prepared to appear as if she were sleeping, in actuality she was listening to every word the teacher was saying and filing it away in her mind. Serena jumped, just as she was supposed to, when Haruna yelled at her for sleeping in class, "USAGI TSUKINO!! That's another hour onto your detention!"  
Usagi sighed and nodded at Haruna, and slumped further into her seat as her classmates laughed at her 'stupidity'.  
The end of the day finally came and Usagi told Makoto and Ami she would meet them at Rei's. "Don't worry guys! It's only an hour and a half with Haruna Sensi!" She said in her normal perky voice.  
"OK Usagi-chan we'll see you at the meeting!" Makoto said happily, grabbing Ami and heading out of the school building.  
Sighing Usagi headed into the classroom. "Hello Haruna-chan." Usagi sighed, walking into the classroom. The instructor looked up at Usagi as she entered the room.  
"Hello Usa-chan. You're test scores came in today." The woman said happily, handing the papers to Usagi, who looked the results over, a smile forming on her face.  
"Haru-chan!!! These scores are wonderful! I'm not going to have to worry about a high school at all!"  
"So are you going to tell your family?" Haruna asked neutrally.  
"Iie! I can't!" Usagi exclaimed. "Haru-chan no one can know about these scores, or anything else. As far as anyone else is concerned I am a hopeless ditz, and I want it to stay that way."  
Nodding her friend/teacher sighed. "Usa I don't understand you. You outscore people like Mizuno Ami without even trying! Aren't you proud of that?"  
"Very, it's just that. . . I already explained to you, I'll tell them when I have to, but right now is definitely not that time."  
"Alright then, nothing more about it today, do you have the essay I assigned you yesterday?"  
Nodding Usagi reached into her backpack and pulled out a twenty-page essay. "Here ya are Haru-chan."  
Smiling the teacher took the paper, "Usa-chan, can I enter your paper from last week in a writing contest? I'll put a different name on it if you like, but I think it could win."  
Knowing it was a bad idea Usagi nodded, "Alright Haru-chan, put the name, ummm, Setti Son.  
Nodding Haruna pulled out the essay in question and penned the name onto the card she had clipped to the paper. "Thanks Usa-chan, hey in honor of your test scores how about we take tomorrow off?"  
Thinking briefly Usagi nodded, "Alright, I'll be in class on time then. Do we have anything else to do today then?"  
"Not that I know of, so why don't you take your papers, and go see your friends?" Haruna Sakurada smiled, ushering Usagi out of the room.  
"Alright," Usagi said happily, "Ja-ne Haruna Sensi!" She called out, exiting the room.  
Walking to the Hikawa Jinja, Usagi couldn't help but forget to be klutzy, thinking about her test results she automatically sidestepped Mamoru when he appeared in her path, furthermore she forgot to be rude to him, "Gomen nasi." She said pleasantly, continuing on her way, leaving a very stunned Mamoru Chiba behind her.  
  
*Mamoru  
Mamoru braced his-self as he watched his Odango heading straight for him, looking particularly happy today. He opened his eyes in shock when instead of running into him she sidestepped him and apologized for the near collision. Feeling slightly cheated he scowled at her retreating figure. Turning around he walked into the Crown Arcade and stormed over to his usual seat.  
Noticing Mamoru's bad moon Motoki walked over to his friend, "What's up Mamoru? You look angry."  
"Usagi just now, she didn't run into me!" Mamoru muttered.  
Smiling Motoki looked at his best friend, "And why would that upset you Mamoru?" He asked all too innocently.  
Scowling at his friend Mamoru stood and walked out of the arcade, walking in the direction of the park.  
  
Usagi*  
Usagi reached the temple, not surprised to hear the voices of the other girls already in the building. What did surprise her was the way the girls were talking:  
"She got detention again Rei, calm down." That was Ami.  
"It's not like she ever shows up on time anyways Rei, I don't know what has you so angry." That was Makoto  
"She is supposed to be our leader, not some little ditz that can't even protect herself, let alone the masses of Japan!" Rei growled. "When she gets here I want to call a vote of no confidence!"  
  
Shocked Usagi stifled back some tears, but she kept listening.  
"Rei, she's a good leader, so what if she's late or a little cowardly, her heart's in the right place!" And of course that was Minako coming to her defense.  
"It doesn't matter if her heart's in the right place if she gets us killed with her stupidity!" Rei said angrily, "In that last battle did you happen to notice, Minako, that Ami and Makoto ended up unconscious before that Moon Brain showed up?"  
  
Having heard enough Usagi turned and ran from the shrine, not noticing the girls that peeked around the corner of the doorway and watched her run away, Minako turned to the cat sitting in the center of the room, "Luna are you sure that was a good idea?"  
"Minako we have tried everything else to get that girl to shape up and start acting like a leader, maybe a scare like this is what she needs, I don't know what else to do." Sighing the cat stood and walked to the doorway, "I'm going to head home girls, I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."  
Nodding the girls watched as Luna walked in the direction of Usagi's house.  
"Girls, I don't know is Luna is in the right this time, I think we really hurt Usagi this time." Rei murmured. Agreeing, the girls dispersed, silently agreeing to find Usagi and explain things before she became too hurt.  
Usagi*  
Entering the park Usagi didn't know what to do, so she headed for her clearing with her pond. By the time she reached it tears were running in a steady stream down her face. Sitting on the edge of the pond she cried her heart out.  
"Why won't you let me be myself!? " She silently demanded of her Prince and Lady. "Why can't I be smart, or graceful or a leader . . .what will this prove!" She demanded, pounding her fist on the ground as tears continued to course down her face.  
"I can't do this anymore!" Usagi cried, curling up and sobbing into her knees. "Who am I!? Dammitt!"  
Unknown to Usagi, Mamoru Chiba was sitting ten feet away from her, watching silently.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mamoru*  
He sat watching the girl cry her heart out, whatever had happened to his Odango Atama had been bad. His ray of sunshine was dying and nobody noticed. Everyone assumed that Usagi was cheerful and dense, and here Mamoru saw that she was actually more like him then he would ever like to admit.  
Knowing he had to do something he got up and crossed over to the girl by the pond.  
"Usagi?" He asked gently.  
"Please go away." She whispered. "Just pretend you can't see me and go away."  
Mamoru looked at the girl, essentially broken, on the ground. Shaking his head he picked her up and started to carry her out of the park, grabbing her bag on the way up.  
"Mamoru, where are you taking me, please put me down," Usagi whispered halfheartedly.   
"We're going to my apartment, and you are going to talk to me." He said with a great deal of firmness in his voice. He felt Usagi curl into his body as he finished speaking, taking that as agreement he cut through the park.   
Walking down the street with Usagi in his arms Mamoru got some strange looks, and he could imagine how odd he looked, but it was only when Usagi reacted to the sight of one of her friends did he do anything in reaction.   
Mamoru saw Makoto walking towards him and Usagi with a scowl on her face when Usagi finally gave a sign she was still alive.   
"Please Mamoru, I can't . . . I don't want to deal with Mako-chan, I don't want to see any of them. . . please let me go. . .please." Usagi begged into his jacket.  
"Don't worry Usagi, we'll avoid her." He murmured into her hair comfortingly as he gripped the teenager tighter in his arms and took off at a full run down the street towards his rapidly approaching apartment building.  
Makoto saw Mamoru, and what looked like it could be Usagi for a moment before, after whispering something Usagi's ear he took of at full tilt.  
Knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up Makoto turn and ran towards the temple to let the girls know she found Usagi.  
  
Mamoru reached the apartment without further incident, or reaction from Usagi. Looking down he realized that his little blond bundle had fallen asleep, or passed out. Setting her on the couch in his living room he went into the kitchen to make some cocoa.  
  
Usagi*  
She woke to the smell of cooking chocolate, and even that didn't perk her up. Looking around the room she occupied she noted it's classical decoration, it was very simple, and extremely inpersonal. She looked up just as Mamoru entered the room, carrying two cups of cocoa in his hands.  
"Mamoru, thank you." She whispered, taking one of the cups when he sat down next to her. "How long were you in the clearing?"  
  



	2. Usagi's pain

"I was there when you ran in

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters therein.I am writing this for my own entertainment. @`~~

Hey everyone sorry for the delay in postings JI'll try to be better with the next chapters.Keep sending feedback, it makes writers happy!

Jemma

"I was there when you ran in.I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude, but now that I have I'm here for you to talk to."He said gently, unsure of how to proceed.

Nodding Usagi took a sip of her drink."You're going to want some sort of explanation no matter what."

Mamoru sat stunned at this other side of Usagi's personality."What happened Usagi?"

"Mamoru, I have always been this way, I act ditzy and stupid because. . . well it's stupid. . ."

"Please tell me Usa, I won't make fun of you.I want to understand, and help if I can."Mamoru said softly.

Looking at Mamoru Usagi snorted derisively and began speaking harshly, "Fine.To begin with, the Tsukino's are not my family.They adopted me when I was three, they don't think I remember anything before them, so they pretend I'm theirs, but my real family died in a fire, I would have done anything to get out of that orphanage so when the Tsukino's came I remember hearing them say they wanted a child who would think they were it's parents, one that was happy and trusting, and innocent.So I acted out everything they wanted, when they came in I asked them if they were my mommy and daddy, and how come I was in this place with all these kids for so long.I continued with, something along the lines of 'that's ok though because we can go home to have fun right?'and so they adopted me.I didn't want to change my behavior because then they might take me back, if they found out I wasn't their dream child.If they found out I was smart, and level headed and everything they might trade me in.But then the dreams started."Usagi broke off, staring at Mamoru.

Mamoru listened shocked, and pained as he heard Usagi's voice break down to the verge of tears.

"Why am I telling you this?"She asked, looking at the young man who had been her tormentor for the last few months.

Mamoru leaned over and hugged her, "Because some part of you knows I'll understand, and that you need someone to talk to and sort things out with."Usagi looked up at him oddly."you said you had dreams?"he questioned.

"Yeah, I had, and still do have, dreams about this prince, I don't know what he looks like or anything, but I think I love him, he's always been there for me, but he also tells me what I have to do, and he told me that I couldn't let anyone know what I was really like.He told me it would ruin what needed to be.And the lady, she's in my dreams a lot too, she told me that I needed to make sure no one thought I was anything important. . .to make sure people would laugh before they thought anything significant of me.So here I am moon brained ditzy Usagi Tsukino."

Mamoru stared at the blond before him, looking at her with all her walls down he realized how truly lonely she was, the girls she was always with treated her like an idiot, and criticized her at every turn, he himself made fun of her at any opportunity, and she was stuck ruining her academic future because she had dreams telling her she wasn't allowed to act intelligent.

"If you want Usagi, you can act like yourself, whoever she is around me."Mamoru injected softly and uncertainly.

Usagi looked up at Mamoru uncertainly, "How can I be sure you won't tell people about it?Mamoru I can't risk it, if you slipped up it could cost me everything.Me acting differently around you than I usually do would cause you to regard me differently and that can't happen people would notice you treating me differently."

Mamoru looked at Usagi in shock, her mini-speech was well thought out and clearly conveyed a point to him, lacking in all of the screaming and hysterics he was used to from his Odango."Usagi you are already acting differently around me, and my view of you has already changed so much you couldn't ever possibly ever know."

Usagi cursed under her breath as she realized the validity of Mamoru's statement.Fidgeting Usagi took a drink of her rapidly cooling cocoa.

"I'll tell you what Usagi, you think about it over night, and tomorrow during our regular fight in the arcade, if you want to take me up on the offer before you leave say good bye to me in some manner, if you want to reject me then hit me on the shoulder as you leave."

Usagi stared at Mamoru in shock, he was not only being kind to her but he was giving her options she hadn't wanted to consider.Nodding Usagi agreed to the proposal and stood up."I'll see you tomorrow then Mamoru –kun."

With that comment said Mamoru watched Usagi walk into his kitchen, put the cup in the sink and walk out of the apartment.Staring at the empty seat she had occupied Mamoru considered what he had just potentially gotten himself into.Then he smiled, if it all worked out he would be the happiest man alive.Standing and heading to the kitchen Mamoru tripped, sitting up he looked to see what had caused his fall, and he saw Usagi's bag, she had forgotten it.

Staring at the bag Mamoru engaged in an inner battle, go through the bag and see what Usagi kept in there, it looked way to full for the ditz he was currently learning more of, and he wondered what filled it up so much.Leaning over to the bag his hand reached out towards the zipper and pulled.

Looking in the school bag Mamoru was shocked, inside the bag were books he had just read a year or so ago, not even material he had thought Usagi was aware existed.Taking the books out of the bag Mamoru discovered a folder at the bottom.Reaching in and opening the folder Mamoru revealed a collection of easily college level writings, all signed and graded as belonging to Usagi.Which meant that Usagi's teacher knew about the girl's talents, and helped Usagi cover them up.Gathering all the papers Mamoru moved back up to his couch.Suddenly all the detentions and bad grades made sense to him, they kept everyone else dumb.If all anyone saw was these surface things they would be almost forced to accept the surface Usagi.And any signs of intelligence she showed from then on would be viewed as a fluke, the ditz getting lucky as it were.

Shaking his head Mamoru was at a loss of what to do. His Usagi was a genius and he wasn't allowed to even let her know that he knew.He sighed as he realized he was now caught in the same trap she had set for herself. 


	3. Usagi's first step

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters therein; I'm just borrowing them for a story. :)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Important decisions.  
  
Usagi stared at her ceiling as she thought things out. If she explained everything to Mamoru then she wouldn't be alone anymore. She would have someone to talk to on a free level, someone she wouldn't have to pretend around. Rolling over she sighed.   
'I can't do it. . .' she thought 'I shouldn't do it. What about the prince and the lady? Do I disregard what they've told me for years now?' 'But I'm so lonely. . ."  
Rolling over again Usagi continued to roll things over in her mind until she finally fell asleep.  
  
It seemed as though she had just fallen asleep when Usagi woke back up again. "Not again." She groaned as she climbed out of bed and shrugged on a robe. But sure enough there was that nagging pain in her head that meant she had to go fight, which meant she would have to deal with Rei and the others. Sighing she grabbed her henshin wand, climbed out the window, and transformed.  
Running to where she thought the youma would be Usagi decided what she would do about Mamoru. Reaching the attack spot before all the other girls Usagi stared at the youma. It was potentially the funniest thing she had ever seen it looked like a fluffy pink stuffed elephant or something. It looked as though a five year old had made it.  
Taking her stance Usagi tried to distract the monster from the people it was attacking. "Hey youma, over here, come on you fuzz ball." Usagi was growing frustrated that the youma wouldn't respond to her taunts, and resorted to picking up a rock and hurling it at the youma's elephant shaped head.  
The missile landed with a sharp accuracy that none of the other scouts would ever believe Usagi possessed. Turning and snarling the creature charged at a prepared Usagi.  
"Oh no you don't!" The girl cried out as she raised her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" The glowing disc took the foolish looking youma by surprise and it disintegrated in contact. 'Maybe I'll get out of here before the other scouts arrive.' She thought. Smiling in satisfaction Usagi paused and admired her handy work, suddenly her proud glow was interrupted by a shocked gasp behind her. Startled Usagi turned and stared at a floored Sailor of Jupiter.  
"Sailor Moon, you . . . you didn't klutz out or anything, what happened?" The Shocked Sailor asked wonderingly.  
"I guess I just got lucky" Moon lied.  
"Wow, but that just looked like pure skill. That couldn't have been just luck. I mean you fought with skill, not a lucky klutz out" Jupiter protested.  
Looking around Usagi didn't see the other sailors, "Where are the others?" Usagi asked quickly.  
Jupiter glanced around her, "Not here yet apparently."  
"Good, if you like I will explain things to you later, right now however I have to leave and you are going to take credit for this one, got it?" Usagi ordered, appearing to be, for once, a strong leader. "Don't tell them I was even here, got it?"   
Jupiter nodded stunned at this new turn in Usagi, "But Sailor Mo-"  
Usagi cut her off before she could complete her thought, "Later Jupiter, I mean it." And with that Sailor Moon appeared to totally disappear.  
"Wow." Jupiter whispered shocked. She wanted more than anything to tell the other scouts about the new Usa, but she had forbidden it, and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to disobey an order with that much weight behind it. 


End file.
